


Summer with the Doctor

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Doctor Who 2005
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Prompt taken from tumblr.Imagine your OTP trying to lay together in a hammock, but ending up twisting it and getting stuck then falling on the ground





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on tumblr  
> I don't own doctor who. Unfortunately (insert frowny face here)

Clara's POV

It was a warm summer evening. 

I had just finished cleaning my kitchen when I noticed the familiar blue box appear in my front yard. 

It had been a while since I'd last seen the Doctor. 

Where had he been all these days?

Sighing, I threw on a random shirt and leggings with converse and ran outside. 

"Doctor?"

"Clara!"

The Doctor ran up to me and threw his arms around me.

"Ack, hi." I said. "You're squeezing me."

"Sorry." 

The Doctor loosened his grip slightly. 

"Is that a hammock?" I pointed to the hammock in the middle of the TARDIS.  
"Don't they usually put those outside in the summer?" I asked. 

"I think. Usually. Oh, who cares!" 

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

I jumped in and nearly fell over. 

"Ah! Come on!"  
The Doctor laughed at me and tried to jump on me.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to make me fall!"

The hammock started twisting and turning. I shoved the doctor to the left and he almost fell, but I landed on the floor. 

"Like that," I snapped.

"Ha ha," the Doctor stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him.

"Oh it's on."

I pulled the bottom part of the hammock so it swung forward. 

"CLARA!" The Doctor screamed.

It turned over and the Doctor screamed and fell next to me.

"Ha ha," I laughed. The Doctor glared at me and pouted.

"Hey, you started it."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you win." 

The Doctor mumbled, clearly not enjoying admitting defeat.

"Ugh, now I don't wanna get up." 

I groaned. I was on the glass floor of the TARDIS. You'd think it'd be uncomfortable, but it was actually kinda nice. And my back hurt from all the twisting.

"Don't have to." 

The Doctor pulled me closer into a hug. 

I promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep, but... I fell asleep anyway.

The last thing I felt was the doctor picking me up and placing me back in the hammock.

"Goodnight Clara," he said. 

I sighed as I closed my eyes.


End file.
